thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Theme Month (Nostalgia Critic)
Starting in January 2009, the Nostalgia Critic hosted a different theme month (January from 2009 to 2012 and from 2014 to 2017, February in 2013 and March since 2018), starting with Nickelodeon Month. He then reviews movies and shows related to the topic of the month. Nickelodeon Month (2009) * Nicktoons (January 6th, 2009) * Nickcoms (January 13th, 2009) * SNICK (January 20th, 2009) * Good Burger (January 27th, 2009) Schwarzenegger Month (2010) * Commando (January 5th, 2010) * Junior (January 12th, 2010) * Conan the Barbarian (January 19th, 2010) * Conan the Destroyer (January 21st, 2010) * End of Days (January 26th, 2010) Sequel Month (2011) * The NeverEnding Story III: Escape From Fantasia (January 4th, 2011) * Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (January 11th, 2011) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (January 18th, 2011) * Care Bears II: A New Generation (January 25th, 2011) Star Trek Month (2012) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (January 10th, 2012) * Star Trek 3: The Search for Spock (January 17th, 2012) * Star Trek 5: The Final Frontier (January 24th, 2012) * Star Trek 7: Generations (January 31st, 2012) * Star Trek 9: Insurrection (February 7th, 2012) The Month of Love (2013) * The Odd Life of Timothy Green (February 5th, 2013) * Is Twilight the WORST Thing Ever? (February 12th, 2013) * Pearl Harbor (February 19th, 2013) * Does Romeo and Juliet Suck? (February 26th, 2013) Nicolas Cage Month (2014) * Face/Off (January 7th, 2014) * When is Something So Bad It's Good? (January 14th, 2014) * The Wicker Man (January 21st, 2014) * Ghost Rider (February 4th, 2014) Matrix Month (2015) * The Matrix (January 13th, 2015) * The Animatrix (January 20th, 2015) * The Matrix Reloaded (January 27th, 2015) * The Matrix Revolutions (February 3rd, 2015) Shyamalan Month (2016) * Why Do Good Directors Go Bad? (January 5th, 2016) * The Happening (January 12th, 2016) * Top 11 Funniest Shyamalan Moments (January 19th, 2016) * Lady in the Water (January 26th, 2016) Sequel Month: The Sequel (2017) * Top 11 Best Movie Sequels (January 3rd, 2017) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (January 10th, 2017) * Top 11 Worst Movie Sequels (January 17th, 2017) * The Smurfs 2 (January 24th, 2017) * Garfield 2: A Tail of Two Kitties (February 7th, 2017) * Why Do So Many Sequels Suck? (February 14th, 2017) Disney Live-Action Remake Month (2018) * Maleficent (March 6th, 2018) * Alice Through the Looking Glass (March 13th, 2018) * The Jungle Book (2016) (March 20th, 2018) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) (March 27th, 2018) X-Month (2019) * X-Men (March 6th, 2019) * X2: X-Men United (March 13th, 2019) * X-Men: The Last Stand (March 20th, 2019) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (March 27th, 2019) Trivia * After the NC's return in 2013, Walker opted to have February be dedicated to "The Month of Love" after missing January. * Nickelodeon Month was supposed to end with Nickelodeon Game shows, but due to finding no quality clips, it was replaced with Good Burger. * The NC originally intended to review Garfield 2 on January 31, 2017, but pushed it back by a week when he became briefly sick. As such, Sequel Month: The Sequel has so far been the longest theme month, with 3 reviews and 3 editorials. * In a vlog released around Christmas 2017, Doug revealed that he had got tired of having to do a 'theme month' right after the Nostalgia-Ween, the commercial special and big Christmas reviews but he announced in the video that March would be the Disney Remake month. This has been the latest that the the theme month has begun in the year. Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Reviews Category:Editorials